No todo es lo que parece
by Usagi Gackuto
Summary: Igual que las mariposas se ven hermosas ellas lo hacien, pero nadie sabe que dentro del interior de las personas tambien ahi dolor y sufrimiento, Con una sonrisa de angel quien creeria que sufria? Este es un Mimato con yoken takari etc etc. espero les guste si no para eso estan los reviews


Digimon

Los ojos son las puertas del alma…

Una hermosa joven castaña de unos 23 años vestida con un pantalón de piel negro acompañado con un hermoso top blanco, una gabardina ,unas botas negras y sus siempre fieles lentes oscuros caminaba por el aeropuerto a paso rápido, sonriendo levemente mientras observaba como las personas alrededor de ella la observaban, siempre había sido igual, no importaba a donde fuera todos la miraban, algunos con lujuria, otros con envidia, pero ella sin lugar a dudas era alguien que jamás pasaba desapercibida, sonrió para sus adentros mientras se acomodaba los lentes y buscaba con la mirada a alguien .

MIMIIIIIIII- Un grito la hizo girara a su derecha observando como una bella peli morada vestida con unos jeans azules y un top blanco con unas sandalias corría a su encuentro esquivando a varias personas hasta llegar a ella lanzándose a sus brazos

-Tanto tiempo Yoli- sonríe la castaña mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga, habían pasado años desde que no pisaba Japón, y probablemente hubieran pasado siglos sino fuera por que se había visto obligada a regresar-como estas amiga?

-Muy feliz de verte de regreso Mimi te extrañe tanto – Sonríe la joven conteniendo las lagrimas mientras miraba a su amiga, ambas solían comunicarse a menudo, de hecho Yolei era la única persona de Japón con la que Mimi se comunicaba y Mimi era la única persona ante la cual Yolei había aceptado sus sentimiento hacia cierto azabache que la hacia sufrir.

-Yo también lo estoy Yoli, pero que te parece si nos vamos de aquí?, creo que llamamos mucho la atención –sonríe mientras mira a su alrededor seguida de Yolei que observa como los hombres a su alrededor no dejan de verlas.

-Ehm creo que tienes razón vámonos –Sonríe sonrojada ayudando a Mimi con una de sus bolsas y caminando fuera del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi – Bien dime a donde vamos?

-Sera mejor que me instale en el departamento no crees? – mira a Yolei que asiente al tempo que para un taxi y le indica la dirección, el camino a su destino fue en un tranquilo silencio mientars Mimi contemplaba las calles Yolei se limitaba a escuchar música.

En otra parte de la ciudad de Odaiba en un bello parque unos jóvenes se encontraban conversando tranquilamente

-Dices que Yolei no vendra Hikari?

-lo siento Sora pero me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer y que no vendría hoy

-Que lastima con lo difícil que fue que vinieran Izzy y Joe – Se queja Tai

-Y que? ella se lo perdió – Bufa Davis mientras Ken solo lo observa, a el se le hacia muy raro que Yolei no se presentara siendo que le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Sonríe Tai

-Bueno ahora que estamos aquí se puede saber que vamos a hacer? – Dice un rubio de ojos azules que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación

-Pues que les parece si vamos a comer algo y después vemos bailar un poco?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Sonríe Davis mientras todos los miran con una gotita en la cabeza, a pesar del tiempo esos dos no cambiaban seguían comportándose como dos niños pequeños.

El día pasa volando cuando uno se divierte, o al menos eso le pasó a los digielegidos que entre platicas comida y juegos sintieron que el día paso con rapidez haciendo que la noche se les apareciera sin darse cuenta haciendo que todos fueran a sus casas a arreglarse para salir

En casa de Sora ella y Kari se encontraban arreglándose para salir

-Sora no se que ponerme se queja Kari mientras le muestra a Sora varias prendas

-Calma Kari por que no pruebas con esto – Sonríe Sora quitándole algunas prendas de las manos a Kari y mostrándole un jean azul con un top rosa pálido con figuras de flores enc olor hueso

-Gracias Sora- sonríe Kari corriendo al baño para cambiarse mientras Sora se ajusta su jean azul y su blusa roja con escote en V.

En el departamento de Matt este junto a Tk se encontraban en la misma situación, Tk no tenia ni idea de que ponerse, y estaba hartando a su hermano

-Vamos Matt ayúdame ¡ hoy es el gran día hoy le diré a Kari lo que siento por ella por favor ayúdame si? – Suplica Tk mostrándole a Matt un par de camisas una roja y una negra

No se por que exageras tanto Tk – Le dice señalando la camisa negra mientras mira a su hermano, el jamás entendería eso, hace tiempo el salía con Sora y creía que la quería pero nunca llego a ponerse como TK se ponía cada vez que salía con Kari.

-Eso lo dices por que jamás te has enamorado hermano, pero te pasara, lo se y se que seras peor que yo – sonríes y hermano mientras se pone la camisa que su hermano había elegido para después colocarse al lado del primogénito ishida

-Aunque me enamore nunca hare eso -Sonríe mientras sale de la habitación vestido con un pantalón y una camisa de color azul marino- Y es mejor que te apures si no quieres llegar a la disco y encontrar a Kari con otro– dice sonriendo

CALLATE HERMANOOOOO- Sale corriendo detrás de Matt

Ya en la entrada de la disco izzi, Joe, Davis, Tai Sora, Kari, Cody y Ken esperaban aburridos la llegada de los dos rubios

-Esos dos no saben lo que es la puntualidad – Grita Tai desesperado

- No exageres solo nos retrasamos con 5 minutos Tai, ya ni cuando llegas una hora tarde a la escuela- Sonríe el rubio mayor

-Ishida creí que no llegabas –Grita ignorando e l comentario de Matt

-Bueno será mejor que entremos no? – Sonríe Sora a lo que los demás asienten y entran a la disco

-Segura que quieres entrar aquí?- Decía una peli morada mientras una castaña estacionaba su convertible en el estacionamiento de la disco

-Vamos Yolei será divertido –Sonríe mientras saca par de pelucas de una bolsa una rubia y otra negra

-Mmm esta bien, pero que conste que solo es por que tu me lo pides- Sonríe mientras toma la peluca rubia y se la pone dejando a un lado sus lentes

-Jajaj claro, te debo una – dice Mimi mientras toma la peluca negra y se la pone acomodándosela perfectamente y saliendo del auto junto con Yolei la cual vestía con un bello pantalón negro entubado y un hermoso top negro con encaje rojo y una chaqueta negra- Aunque se que tu tamien quieres verlos

-Ehm – Yolei mira a su amiga sonrojada acomodarse su vestido negro entallado straples colocándose la gabardina sobre este

Dentro de la disco los chicos se encontraban sentados en una mesa bebiendo y riendo un poco cuando de repente Matt centra su vista en la entrada de la disco donde ve entrar a dos hermosas jóvenes una rubia y una pelinegra

-Oye hermano crees que es verdad?, Hermano? – TK se gira hacia su hermano el cual lo ignoraba olímpicamente y sigue la mirada de su hermano encontrándose con las dos bellas mujeres que habían llamado al atención.

-Sabes que TK? Creo que iré por algo a la barra- sonríe Matt poniéndose de pie seguido de su hermano

-Espera hermano voy contigo

-Oigan pero pueden pedírsela al Mesero –protesta Tai

-Es mejor ir por ella no me gusta esperar – Sonríe Matt caminando hacia donde la barra donde las dos bellas jóvenes habían pedido unas bebidas

-Por que tan solas preciosas? – Mimi y Yolei giraron los ojos mientras observaban a un par de sujetos un pelinegro y un pelirrojo que se acercaban a ellas con una cara de lujuria

-Estamos esperando a alguien- contesta Yolei

-A si? pues yo no veo a nadie rubia –Sonríe el pelirrojo acercándose mas a Yolei mientras el otro sujeto colocaba un mano sobre la de Mimi que se encontraba sujetando su baso

-Pues yo creo que deberías volver a ver –Sonríe un atractivo rubio que se coloca detrás de Mimi mirando la mano que sujeta a la chica - Sera mejor que quites tu mano si no quieres perderla

-Me estas amenazando? – mira desafante a Matt el cual le responde de la misma manera mientras sujeta la mano del tipo con fuerza presionándole la muñeca y haciendo que retroceda soltando a Mimi la cual mira la escena entre sorprendida y burlona.

-Creo que ya escucharon no?- Sonríe el otro rubio mientras pasa el brazo por los hombros de Yolei mirando desafiante al sujeto que se acercaba a Yolei

-Vamos hermosas no creo que quieran estar con ellos o si? – Sonríe el pelirrojo mirando de arriba abajo a Yolei

- Estas muy por debajo idiota –Sonríe TK mientras ve como su hermano presiona mas la muñeca del sujeto haciéndole una pequeña llave y haciendo que callera al suelo

-Mejor vallase, dan pena ajena –Sonríe TK mientras los dos jóvenes los miran con odio y dan la vuelta

- Gracias- Sonríe Yolei mientras TK le sonríe haciendo que Yolei ría para sus adentros, ella jamás pensó estar en esa situación ella y TK siempre se habían llevado bien pero jamás, jamás habría imaginado que TK la defendería así, eso si que valía el hecho de tener que usar una peluca, de hecho pensaba en usarla mas a menudo.

-No fue nada están bien? – Sonríe Tk mientras observa como Matt se acerca a Mimi

- Si gracias a ambos – Sonríe Mimi mirando a su pequeño hermano, ella ya lo había reconocido desde que vio que se acercaba a su amiga, lo que si la había sorprendido y mucho había sido la presencia de Matt.

- Deberían tener cuidado ahí muchos chicos que probablemente quieran acosarlas

-Te agradezco tu preocupación…

-Matt, soy Matt y el es mi hermano Tk –Sonrie señalando a TK que miraba fijamente a Yolei

- Es un placer Matt – Sonríe Mimi dándole la mano y sintiendo como miles de cosquillas pasan por su cuerpo, cosa que tenia años que no le sucedía, desde… desde que había descubierto que el salía con su amiga Sora y que ella como tonta se había enamorado de el, pero de eso ya habia pasado mucho tiempo y ella ya lo había superado o no?

-Podemos acompañarlas?-Sonríe TK – Así podríamos cuidarlas, mis amigos se encuentran aquí si gustan podríamos llevarlas con ellos

-Acaso no se molestara tu novia? –Sonríe Yolei mirando de manera picara a TK

-N-novia?- Se sonroja TK – No tengo novia.

-A no?

-No

-Lo siento chicos me encantaría que nos acompañen pero temo que han venido nuestros amigos – Sonríe Mimi mientras ve a lo lejos a un par de chicos haciéndoles señas, uno de ellos era un atractivo peli plateado con unos 6 percing en el rostro junto a un rubio con otros tantos percing.

-Oh ya veo- desepcionado Tk mirando triste a Yolei que solo sonríe acercándose a TK mientras saca una tarjeta de su bolso

-Espero poder agradecerte tu ayuda- Sonríe mientras coloca la tarjeta en la mano de TK comenzando a caminar.

-En ese caso no las detenemos- Dice un Matt un tanto molesto, el no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le dijera que no, mucho menos una chica que hacia que sus neuronas hicieran cortocircuito, por no decir sus hormonas.

-Nos vemos –Sonríe Mimi que en un impulso se acerca a Matt uniendo sus labios a los del sintiendo un cortocircuito en todo su cuerpo por ese leve contacto – Ojala sea pronto – sonríe lamiendo sus labios y separándose de Matt comenzando a caminar dejado en shock a Matt, que solo se gira para ver a las dos bellas jóvenes caminar entre la gente directo a los dos chicos que las esperaban

-Creo que ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida- Dice Tk sonriendo mientras sigue con la mirada a las dos jóvenes mientras mete la tarjeta en la bolsa de su pantalón

-No que lo digas hermano.


End file.
